


The love of an dad

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode Fix-it, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Mind Control, Partial Mind Control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place during the finale.When the mind stone is destroyed and the brotherhood is freed. stead of bringing Quirin back to normal.Somehow he ends up being in the mind control setting for the rest of his life.O he remembers Varian and that they are family. And he has his memories.But the aggressive almost feral personality, the cold hearted personality somehow stays.Father and son both have to learn how to accept this new reality.Slowly Quirin finds his love for his son thawing his heart, because come on.No matter how cold someone might be, who dosent love Varian lol?
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Queen Arianna of Corona/King Frederic of Corona (Disney), Quirin & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So to recap he remembers everything from the brotherhood to his son, but the cold knight kind of personality the aggressiveness he shows when hes controled stays.

So I always thought Knox would if when the mind stone is broken the aggressive characteristics of Varian's dad stayed within him like hes not mind controlled anymore but the personality that he had because of the mind control never went away.

This is gonna be a series were basically the mind stone gets broken and everybody else gets their own personalities back but Varian's dad somehow the mind control personality that he had during it stays with him and he has to learn to care about his son again.

Just thought it would be kind of a cool concept because I don't know maybe somehow something happened and the aggressive personality or the cold hearted personality never went away  
__________________________________________________

"Well they were trained by the best, probably shouldn't be proud of that fact at this moment".

Varian who luckily never got sucked into the portal watched in fear at just how feral his dad looked, the angry agression was not of his own dad. Sure his dad could be angry or annoyed sometimes, but this was an different side of his dad all together h

"Varian buddy glad to see you didn't get sucked into the portal with the rest of our friends, do you think you could give us an hand?". Eugune asked fighting off Hector. 

"Right right sorry!". Vsrian grabbed an vile from his pocket throwing it at Hector who jumped back sending him into an wall. 

King Edmund threw Quirin backwards sending him colliding into an wall, his large frame hitting it hard. Body slowly falling downward. 

"Dad!". Rushing to his dads side Varian knelt next to the man gently touching his shoulder, tears came to Varians eyes hand grasping his dads own. "I'm not leaving you dad, I don't care if its dangerous. I love you".

"Varian look out!!".

Varian jerked his head towards Eugene's voice jumping back as Hector swung at him, after dodging 2 swings the older male hit him the third time sending him sitting across the ground. 

Varian struggled to stand falling on his knee wincing in pain, his fearful gaze landed on Hector who went to deliver another blow, cringing his eyes jolted open when the sound of somthing clashing reached his ears.

To his shock it was his dad.

Quirins eyes still glowed blue however the agression wasn't direction at him but Hector.

"What are you doing Quirin!?!?" Hector hissed. "Your loyally is to Cassandra, to Zhan tiri!! Have you forgotten your brotherhood?!".

"Varian is my son!!". Quirin barked. "I will not let you harm him!". 

"Dad what's going on here?". Eugune stated in shock.

"I dont…of course. When Varians mom died, Quirin promised her he would always protect him. While his loyalty lies within the moonstone. It always lies to protect Varian".

"I think you forgot just who you belong to brother". Hector growled. "Let me enlighten you".

"Get away from him!!".

An vial went soaring through the air slamming into Hector aho was knocked off his feet, Varian rushed to his dads side. 

"Are you ok?". Varian stated quietly concern written on his face.

"I'm fine". Quirins tone deep, deeper then normal Quirin. "Thank you". He struggled with the words. "Look out!!". His feral features returning pushing his son roughly behind him as one of Hectors animals was an second away from impact.

An growl escaped Quirins throat as he backed up keeping his son behind him, the angry furious look directed at Hector and Adira who had come to join in the fight.

"Your not going to get away Quirin". Hector taunted. "You belong to the moonstone just like us".

"Varian get on my back". Quirin stated gaze never wavering from the Brotherhood.

Not about to arguing Varian quickly climbed on arms around his neck, within seconds the Knight took off ignoring his son's yelp his body going into training mode.

"Varian!". Eugune yelled in alarm as Quirin jumped over the cliff. 

"He will be fine son!". King Edmund stated quickly. "Quirins loyalty to his wife to watch his son wont allow him to hurt him. We need to find the mind stone, the sooner we do the sooner Quirin and the rest of the brotherhood can be freed".

"Well first we need to get past her". Eugune stated nervously as Adira approached them.

"Yeah really shouldn't be proud of that fact". King Edmund stated.


	2. Chapter 2

Varian could feel air drift around his frame as Quirin ran his body full on knight mode, Ruddiger clinging onto the back of his shirt. Tugging his racoon in his arms the Teenager gulped as Hector came closer his skills closely matching Quirins.

"Dad! He's gaining on us". Varian yelled over the wind. He yelped as Quirin as soon as he landed onto the ground tugged his son quickly off him harshly pushing him towards an cave entrench.

Varian stumbled forward at the force jumping back as Quirin matched strength with Hector the two locked in an fight 

"Varian go through that cave. Keep running dont look back!!". Quirin barked teeth gritting features scowling at hi

"I can't leave you here". Varian's tone panicing. "I lost you once I cant lose you again".

"I'll be fine". Quirin barked grufflly. "I'll catch up with you. NOW GO!!".

Varian swallowed thickly backing away as the 2 knights locked in battle, attacking one another. He jolted feeling an small hand tug at his pant leg. Ruddiger looked up at his human. An knowing looking in the raccoons face.

Swallowing tears came to Varian's eyes as he looked up at his dad.

Meeting Ruddigers eyes the Teenager nodded picking up his friend before running. He could hear swords clashing prompting Varian to swallow tears running down hia face.

Please dad he thought be safe.


End file.
